


confetti

by core_51



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Dramatic, Gay, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Missing Scene, Other, Post Bad ending, Post-Canon, Sleep Deprivation, Spoilers, bly manor shite, memory hopping, sunny's a ghost blablabla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/core_51/pseuds/core_51
Summary: sunny hops from memory to memory, from the past, and future.
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	confetti

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so bear w mee ahhshshsh

He was in a familiar place, staring into the lightbulb that probably illuminated the place he is in. Mewo is nowhere to be seen, the tissue box is gone, his laptop is missing, and there was no door. All he could do was stare at nothing. It was different. He could feel things, unlike the dream version of himself. But he preferred it that way, feeling nothing and being cliff-faced as usual. The only thing he could really do here is staring at nothing. Nothing. 

Time wears on and sunny tries to imagine going on small adventures with his friends. He tried to imagine that he was still in headspace, exploring the oversaturated world. The differences were noticeable, the mannerisms and the physical appearance of his friends look older. Aubrey’s aggressiveness and the slight shade of pink on her hair, Kel’s height, and Hero’s gloominess. Mari, well he didn’t forget what he did to her. She would say deprecating things to him, and the others would join in too, bits of reality slowly seeping in as he lays there, covering his ears. He cries.

  
  


He hoped that there was a way out of this. Running into nowhere and seeing the same lightbulb again. It almost drove him insane. It was purgatorial almost. but he then came to the realization as to why he was stuck in this empty white space. He was **dead.**

As soon as he realized it, things changed.

Everything was still the same, the noticeable difference was a door. It was perfectly ordinary, it was huge but dilapidated. he puts his ears on the wooden surface and hears wind and familiar voices. Before thinking, he opens the door. Instead of oversaturated colors that are too bright for him, or three people playing cards as a huge yellow cat stares below them. it was not a cartoonish and brighter version of the treehouse they all built and spent their time in. He finds himself at the hidden lake, the place where they all spent their moments together. Eating Mari’s appetizing cookies and taking a nap. He felt like he could breathe again. A nostalgic feeling washes over him, and his friend stares at him. He was a bit hesitant at first, but he finds himself walking forwards. The place he was at before and the worries that he has been carrying on his shoulders disappear. It all felt too familiar. there were his friends, having a picnic with Mari, who smiles gleefully at him.

There was no emptiness in their eyes, it was just pure happiness. Other than Aubrey and Kel who is quarreling again, annoyance written all over their faces but he didn’t care. Hero and Mari locked hands and smile at each other in an affectionate way. The door was gone. He was not in that empty space anymore. He was happy with his friends. But he was oblivious to the fact that this was a memory. 

He is back at the empty space. the door to the memory he was in shut tight. he looks around and sees plenty of doors standing on their own. Each one wanting to be opened. His attention was grabbed by a door that was decorated with stickers and such. It reminded him of Kel, he slowly opens the door.

The moonlight touches the carpeted floor, the trophy casting shadows. Hero was nowhere to be seen, but there was Kel, on his bed, facing the wall, hugging a pillow. As he slowly makes his way to the boy, he could hear crying. He touches his friend on the shoulder and seems to calm down. But his composure breaks again.

“Sunny….” Kel sobs.

“Why’d you do it?” 

**Author's Note:**

> so sunny will be memory hopping and time hopping.


End file.
